Artemis Fowl:We Meet Again,MrFowl
by Jackie Prince
Summary: A oneshot AH Story. If you don't enjoy Chap 1 Don't read on.Chapter 5 is up! Well,actually it's Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note/ Hey everyone!I'm new here so go easy on me! This is my first story.  
It's an Artemis Fowl story. The chapters are going to be short. Enough talk on with the story!  
Artemis Fowl: We meet again Mr.Fowl

Major Holly Short was upset. She had told Foaly she would not miss the Fowl boy. But she did.  
She decided to take a brake. With Commander Root gone she didn't have to worry about being demoted or anything. Just as she was walking to the door the light went out and bombs were booming.  
"Oh god, now what?" "Holly!" "What's going on,Foaly?" " Koboi and her clones." "Clones"  
"Koboi cloned herself for back up." Foaly had a look of jealousy in his eyes. "I hate to say this but we need Fowl." Foaly's eyes widened. He had never heard anything more true in his life.  
"You are absolutely right,Major." "Is there anyway we can give him his memory back?" "Yes,with certain parts removed." "Well, It's time to contact a certain Fowl boy"  
A/N Review Please!

Chapter 2

Holly was excited. She was going to see Artemis any second now. He was coming to Police Plaza.  
He was 16 now. Probably taller,too. Oh no! Now he could pick on her for her size! Great, Just great!

Artemis was a little sick to his stomach. Just minutes ago he had got the missing part of his memory back. Now he was on his way to Police Plaza to see the fairy he had what he thought... some feelings for. Except she was Major Holly Short now.Hmm...Oh no...Commander Root! Oh God.

Major Holly Short stood up when she heard Butler's laugh. Could it be? He was laughing at Artemis!  
Holly could now see why. His face was red as beet. Holly began chuckle. "Oh,Ha Ha." Said Artemis sarcasticly. "Well, well If it isn't Artemis Fowl." She rolled her eyes melodramaticly. "Now Artemis go see Foaly in Operations, He needs to have a word with you." Artemis raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
"All right then,I will." For the first time in his life Artemis felt immense happiness.

Chapter 3

Artemis waltzed happily into Operations. Foaly chortled at this sight. Artemis smirked at him.  
"Well, What is it now,Foaly?" "Opal Koboi has cloned herself and is starting some thing called the "Pixie Revolution". "Hmm..." "Well what do you think?" "Koboi is coping the Frond Revolution"  
"Good thinking there, Artemis." "All you really need to do is send Retrieval to Koboi Industries"  
"Well, I guess that's about it then.""... Not if you want to talk to Holly for awhile." "Thanks,Foaly"  
"Thank you, Fowl." Artemis walked out of Operations. He felt...somehow extremely at home.

Chapter 4

Artemis walked back out to talk to Holly. "So,where's the Commander?" Holly looked downat her Neutrino wondering if she should blast Artemis to kingdom come. "He died,Artemis." Holly's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry,Major I didn't know." She looked up at him. He had turned his face away to hide the tear that had rolled down his cheek. Holly was very surprised. She looked at Butler hoping for an answer but he shrugged. While Holly had turned her face he had wipe the tear away. Holly then said "Well, how are your parents,Artemis?" Artemis looked at the ceiling. "Fine,Mom's...well...she's pregnant." Holly fainted. Another Fowl she was going to have to deal with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5 Holly's Horrors A/N:Thanks to the two people who reviewed: writing-chick and HollyBridgetPeppermint.  
I really hope I got the names right. I get so many dang E-mails. On With Chapter 5

Holly sat down. Artemis Fowl the Third. She sighed loudly. "When is she due?" Artemis hesitated. "Any day now." Holly rolled her eyes. But there was a chance that it was a girl,  
right? "Do you the baby's gender?" "They didn't tell me." "D'arvit!" Artemis gave Holly a questioning look at her language. She blushed. A device on Artemis's wrist bleeped.  
"Your question answered. Two boys." Holly sighed. Angeline had gave birth to more boy. "Well,More little problems I'll have to take care of." Artemis rolled his eyes.  
"Well, Do want to go meet the new arrivals with me?" "Of course." She walked over next to him. Time to go greet Artemis and Thomas Fowl.  
A/N:I got the idea for Thomas's name from how they call Artemis senior Timmy. 


End file.
